List of Adventure Time songs
Theme song Videos Adventure Time Intro|English Adventure Time - Opening Theme Arabic|Arabic Adventure time bulgarain intro|Bulgarian Adventure Time intro (Taiwan ver.)|Chinese (Taiwan) Adventure Time Intro Danish NTSC|Danish Adventure Time intro (Dutch)|Dutch Adventure Time - Intro ( French )|French Adventure Time intro (German)|German Adventure Time - Intro ( Hindi )|Hindi Kalandra fel! Főcimdal|Hungarian Adventure Time intro (Italian)|Italian Adventure Time - Theme Song (Japanese 日本語) Lyrics|Japanese Adventure Time Opening Korean version|Korean Adventure Time Theme Song (MALAY)|Malay Adventure Time - Intro ( Polish )|Polish Adventure Time - Theme Song (Portuguese Brazilian)|Portuguese (Brazilian) Adventure Time - Intro Song (Portuguese European Version)|Portuguese (European) Adventure Time - Intro (Romanian)|Romanian Adventure Time Russian Opening|Russian Hora de aventura Opening latino|Spanish (Latin American) Hora de Aventuras Intro Castellano HD|Spanish (Castilian) Äventyrsdags intro (Swedish)|Swedish Adventure Time Theme Song (Tagalog Version)|Tagalog (fandub) Час пригод Adventure Time Ukrainian opening|Ukrainian Lyrics :English: :Adventure Time! Come on, grab your friends :We're going to very distant lands :With Jake the Dog and Finn the Human :The fun will never end, it's Adventure Time! :Arabic: :وقت المغامرة :هاقد حان :سنسافر لأبعد مكان :مع جيك و مع فين :يحلو وقت المغامرة :Arabic (English translation): :Time of adventure :It is here :We will go to the farthest place :With Jake and with Finn :We like Adventure Time! :Bulgarian: :Време е за приключения :Разходки забавления с :Кучето Джейк човека Фин :Към непознато вървим о да! :Bulgarian (Latin translation): :Vreme e za priklyucheniya :Razkhodki zabavleniya s :Kucheto Dzheĭk choveka Fin :Kŭm nepoznato vŭrvim o da! :Dutch: :Kom op en ga mee, roep al je vriendjes :We gaan op reis op avontuur :Jake de hond en Finn de jongen :We beleven zo veel tijd voor avontuur :Dutch (English translation): :Come on and join us, call all your friends :We travel to adventure :Jake the Dog and Finn the Human :We'll experience so much time for this adventure :French: :Adventure Time! Que tout le monde rapplique, :Filons vers un grand pays magique. :Jake le chien, et Finn l'humain; :N'ont vraiment peur de rien, Adventure Time! :French (English translation): :Adventure Time, everyone has to come :We'll go to a great magic country :Jake the Dog and Finn the Human; :They're scared of nothing, Adventure Time! :German: :Adventure Time - mit Unsinn im Sinn :Ziehts uns zu fremden Ländern hin, :Kommt mit wenn Hund und Mensch verreisen, :Viel Spaß mit Jake und Finn bei Adventure Time! :German (English translation): :Adventure Time - with nonsense in mind :Drags us to foreign countries :Come along when dog and human travel :Have fun with Jake and Finn in Adventure Time! :Hungarian: :Kalandra fel, ha tudsz gyere el, :Hisz minket minden, érdekel, :Jake az eb, és Finn az ember, :Mindig mókát lel, Kalandra fel! :Hungarian (English translation): :Let's go on an adventure, if you can, come with us, :'Cause everything makes us curious, :Jake the dog, and Finn the person/human, :They always find fun, Let's go on an adventure! :Italian: :Adventure Time :Chiama i tuoi amici :Andremo verso terre lontane! :Con Jake il cane e Finn l'avventuriero :Ci divertiremo, it's Adventure Time! :Italian (English translation): :Adventure Time :Call your friends :We will go to distant lands :With Jake the Dog and Finn the Adventurer :We’ll have fun, it’s Adventure Time! :Indonesian: :Berpetualang bersama teman :Pergi ke negeri yang indah :Dengan Jake anjing dan juga si Finn :Mari bergembira berpetualang. :Indonesian (English translation): :Adventure with friends :Go to the beautiful land :With Jake the Dog and Finn the Human :Have a fun adventure. :Japanese: :行ってみよう、僕らと今 :アドベンチャーの国エイーヘイー :ジェイクと、フィンは大親友 :冒険だよ、アドベンチャータイム :Japanese (Romaji translation): :It te miyo u, bokura to ima :Adobenchā no kuni eīheī :Jeiku to Fin wa dai shinyū :Bōken da yo, adobenchā taimu :Japanese (English translation): :Let's go, with us right now :At an adventurous kingdom, ay-yay :Jake and Finn are best friends :It's an adventure, Adventure Time :Japanese: :行ってみよう、僕らと今 :アドベンチャーの国エイーヘイー :ジェイクと、フィンは大親友 :冒険だよ、アドベンチャータイム :Japanese (Romanji translation): :It te miyo u, bokura to ima :Adobenchā no kuni eīheī :Jeiku to Fin wa dai shinyū :Bōken da yo, adobenchā taimu :Japanese (English translation): :Let's go, with us right now :At an adventurous kingdom, ay-yay :Jake and Finn are best friends :It's an adventure, Adventure Time :Korean: :어드벤처 타임, 모험의 시간 :머나먼, 나라로 떠나가 :유쾌 발랄 제이크, 용감한 영웅 핀 :언제나 신나는, 영웅 대모험 :Korean (Hangul translation): :Eodeubencheo taim, moheom-ui sigan :Meonameon, nalalo tteonaga :Yukwae ballal jeikeu, yong-gamhan yeong-ung pin :Eonjena sinnaneun, yeong-ung daemoheom :Korean (English translation): :Adventure Time, a time for adventure :Far and far, a country we will go :Happily active Jake, and brave hero Finn :Always in a fun, big heroic adventure :Malay: :Adventure Time, mari bersama :Kita ke tempat yang jauh :Bersama Jake, Finn Manusia :Bersuka-ria, Adventure Time! :Malay (English translation): :Adventure Time, come along :With us to distant places :With Jake and Finn the Human :Fun, Adventure Time! :Polish: :Pora już, więc z nami chodź. :Odwiedzimy odległy ląd. :Z Jake psem i człowiekiem Finnem. :Przygody pełne będą chwile. Pora na przygodę! :Polish (English translation): :It is time, so come with us. :We visit a distant land. :With Jake the Dog and Finn the Human :Adventures will be full of moments. Adventure Time! :Portuguese (Brazilian): :A aventura vai começar :Todos juntos vamos visitar :O mundo de Jake e seu amigo Finn :Diversão é aqui, hora de aventura! :PT-BR (English translation): :The adventure will start :Together we will visit :The world of Jake and his friend Finn :Fun is here, time to adventure! :Romanian: :În aventură veniţi cu toţi :Mergem unde doar cu gândul poţi :Cu câinele Jake şi omul Finn huuh... :Să-nceapă Aventura! :Romanian (English translation): :The adventure, come with us :You can go to whatever you think :Jake the Dog and Finn the Human, ohhh... :Adventure Time! :Russian: :Ребята! Приключений час. :Ждут давно чужие земли нас. :Здесь Джейк - он пёс и Финн - парнишка :Всегда здесь хорошо, идите к нам! :Russian (Latin translation): :Rebyata! Priklyucheniy chas. :Zhdut davno chuzhiye zemli nas. :Zdes' Dzheyk - on pos i Finn - parnishka :Vsegda zdes' khorosho, idite k nam! :Russian (English translation): :Children! Adventures hour. :Waiting for a long time the lands of others of us. :Here, Jake the Dog and Finn the Human :Always good here, come to us! :Spanish (Latin American): :Hora de aventura, llama a tus amigos :Vamos a tierras muy lejanas :Con Jake el perro, Finn el humano :Y diversión siempre tendrás, Hora de Aventura :ES-LA (English translation) :Adventure Time, call your friends :We go to very far lands :With Jake the dog, Finn the human :And you will always have fun, Adventure time :Spanish (Castilian): :Hora de Aventuras llegó :Coge a tus amigos y vamonos :Con Jake el perro y Finn el humano :Lo pasaremos guay, Hora de Aventuras :ES-CA (English translation) :Adventure Time arrived :Grab your friends and let's go! :With Jake the Dog and Finn the Human :We'll be cool, Adventure Time :Tagalog: :Adventure Time, kasama na ang tropa :Punta tayo sa malayong lugar :Jake na aso. Finn na tao. :Ang saya ay walang hanggan, Adventure Time :Tagalog (English translation): :Adventure Time with your friends :Let's go to a far away land :Jake that's a dog, Finn that's a human :Happiness has no end. Adventure Time :Swedish: :Äventyrsdags, kom ta din vän :Vi åker till ett avlägset land :Med hunden Jake och människan Finn :De har så roligt jämt, Äventyrsdags! :Swedish (English translation): :Adventure Time, come take your friend, :We'll go to a distant land :With Jake the Dog and Finn the Human :They'll have lots of fun all the time, Adventure Time! :Ukrainian: :Час пригод настав, поспішай :І на пошуки пригод вирушай :Песик Джейк і хлопчик Фін :Весело буде всім :Ukrainian (Latin translation): :Chas pryhod nastav, pospishay :I na poshuky pryhod vyrushay :Pesyk Dzheyk i khlopchyk Fin :Veselo bude vsim :Ukrainian (English translation): :Adventure Time has come, hurry :In search of adventure and head for :Jake the Dog and Finn the Human :The fun will be free for all! Trivia *Debatebly, the way the Hungarian version is sung is a joke. *The Japanese version is set so Finn and Jake are singing together. *The Tagalog version is a fandub, for there is no Tagalog intro.